I Kissed A Girl
by sazcmc
Summary: Gabriella has developed feelings for a certain blonde ever since Sharpay started training her for Twinkle Towne. Will they be reciprocated? Oneshot! Read and Review!


I Kissed A Girl

**I Kissed A Girl**

Gabriella Montez was tired of this, of the constant rehearsals Sharpay was making her do. It was almost time for the Twinkle Towne musical, and Sharpay was getting so annoyed with her for not doing her mah's right she was about to tell the blonde diva to do it herself! But she wanted this too much not to. Sharpay was her understudy and also another part in the musical, Ryan had opted out to watch and judge from the audience he had said, but a lot of people thought it was to get away from his twin.

Although there was one thing Gabriella _had_ noticed these last few weeks. How amazingly cute Sharpay got when she was angry, the little frustrated pout, the way her eyebrows caused a crease in her forehead which always elasticised out when she smiled again. There were little habits Gabriella had noticed as well that made her smile, about this blonde girl in front of her.

"What are you smiling at?!" Sharpay exclaimed, "You have nothing to smile at you're terrible! They made such a mistake making you this years lead part, were they high?!"  
Sharpay was sent of into a tangent about how rubbish Gabriella was, but the brunette didn't care she was smiling at the blonde curls that flowed down her 'arch-rivals' back and paused before it curved in at the bottom, the perfect place for a hand to go.

Gabriella almost had to stop herself from reaching out.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not, my intention_

_I got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

"I'm sorry Sharpay, I just… I'll get it I promise." She stated with a firm smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sharpay sneered and turned her back on her trainee, before storming out of the dressing room. It was opening night tomorrow! Tonight was the rehearsal. She was not ready!

Gabriella smiled coolly at herself in the mirror. She was picking up on small traits of the girl she had been admiring, you know when you like someone you want to be like them? That was how Gabi felt. Even though she had a very lovely, perfect and adoring boyfriend… who's eyes shone when he smiled.

Was Gabriella Montez bisexual?

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

She knew there was only one way to find out, but her head fought with her heart. Telling her it wasn't a good idea, and over the next week her and Sharpay had more arguments, but Sharpay did begin to compliment her, saying how she was getting better.

"Alright, so you're… kind of okay. Well, you're getting there." Sharpay was struggling with a compliment. "So… I'm going to stop with the shouting."

Gabriella smiled widely.

"Hey you're kind of pretty when you smile." Sharpay said with a small smile towards the brunette.

Gabriella had to conceal a blush by turning around and hiding herself from the diva. Sharpay was rather new to this whole complimenting thing, so she raised a brow.

"Didn't I say it right?" Miss Evans queried.

"Yes, yeah you did. I just… thanks." Gabriella turned back with a smile and nodded, "You should smile more often Sharpay."

This brought a smile to the blondes face.

"You're really pretty too." Gabriella commented.

_No I don't even know your name_

_It, doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just, human nature_

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not, how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

Ryan Evans slipped his arm around the back of his head in a leisurely fashion. Opening night. Normally tonight he would be running around in the dressing rooms, like an idiot trying to find this costume and that hat, and warm up his voice, help his sister etc. etc. But now he was relaxing, and enjoying doing so. It was fun.

Troy Bolton was so excited! He and Gabriella had won against Ryan and Sharpay, they had lost! Gabriella had the main part, and so did he. It was amazing. He went backstage to give her a little kiss on the tip of her nose and she smiled at him. Something had changed about her but he couldn't think what. She was acting a little less her.

"Excited?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Hey Gabs, I thought we could just run the scene with you and" Sharpay wandered into the room, she stopped short when she saw Troy though, Gabriella couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her. She was gorgeous tonight,

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_That taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"Hey Gabs, I just thought we could run through that one scene again" Sharpay had wandered into the room in her silver, sequinned figure hugging stage outfit, her silver sparkly make-up on, she looked beautiful and less made up than usual Gabriella thought she was breath-taking.

"What on earth?" Troy breathed in – Gabriella had kept her and Sharpays rehearsals a secret.

Looking into the blonde's eyes, Gabriella was beginning to read Sharpays emotions quite well, the ones she hid anyway. She could see a mixture of shock, fear, before the cool exterior took over.

"Guess Gabs didn't tell you then, we've been working together for the last month or so to try and perfect her performance." Sharpay smiled smugly.

"But why?" Troy turned to Gabriella, "You're such a great actress on your own."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but Sharpay interrupted, "She's good, but she was finding it hard to get into character. I gave her a few pointers." Sharpay shrugged.

Gabriella was gleaming! Sharpay said she was good! It was all she could do to maintain a slight smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy wanted to know.

"I didn't think it was a huge deal." Gabriella shrugged, and Troy could sense something. She could see his mind chugging, putting two-and-two together.

"Oh my god! That's why you've been weird!" He exclaimed.

Sharpay and Gabriella were both, genuinely surprised. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"You've become a lot better at hiding yourself, especially from me. And a lot less loving. I see! You got it from _her_!" Troy pointed at Sharpay with disgust, Gabriella read hurt in her friends eyes – could she call her a friend?

"Troy that's hurtful!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"It's okay." Sharpay murmured.

"No! It's not!" Gabs shrieked and it was Troy's turn to be surprised.

"You can't treat Sharpay like that, no wonder she's an Ice Queen. She has to be to blow off horrible comments like that! The way you all talk about her, and make jokes, it's not fair. It gives her every right to act the way she does. You're worse than she is."

Sharpay was shocked, was Gabriella defending or slating her? She wasn't even sure? But whatever it was Troy was fuming, which she enjoyed.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin red lips so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal it's innocent_

Troy stormed out of the room in a rage. He was angrier than he'd been in a long time. Why? He wasn't sure, it wasn't like Sharpay was competition or anything.

Sharpay watched him go, "Sorry Gabs. I didn't mean to…"

Gabriella cut her off with a quick finger to her lips, "It's alright it was my fault. I didn't tell him because... I didn't want him to ruin it."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay cocked her head a little.

"I felt like we were becoming friends… You know, I thought I saw a part of you nobody else had seen. I really have enjoyed the time that we've spent together these last couple of months, and I was hoping you had too."

Sharpay bit her lip, she hadn't thought Gabriella would come across all lesbian like that. What was she saying? She had enjoyed it too, "I…"

"What?" Gabriella enthused, Sharpay found it hard to say she'd had fun.

"I'velikedthistooit'sbeennice." Sharpay said quickly without a breath.

Gabriella smiled and suddenly she could hear clapping, "I have to go, I'm starting!"

She ran out, leaving the blonde there alone with her thoughts till her scene of course.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_That taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Troy was on stage, everyone was on stage. Everyone apart from Sharpay and Gabriella.

"You're doing really well." Sharpay said with a smile, Gabriella had really helped her come out of her shell these last few months.

"Thanks, so are you." Gabriella blushed at the compliment.

"Well DUH." Sharpay said with a giggle.

The new girl didn't know what it was about the blonde sitting in front of her, but she knew all of a sudden that she wanted to kiss her, she knew that this blonde girl right there in front of her was all she wanted.

Gabriella leaned in a little.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked and looked at her a little strangely.

"Just... this." Gabriella pressed her lips to Sharpays for just a second before the diva pulled away.

"Woah!" Sharpay shrieked and looked at the innocent girl in front of her, who was now blushing very brightly.

"Sorry… I really don't know what came over me, I just" Gabriella was cut off by Sharpays lips colliding with her own. And while their hearts raced, and their tongues met, and fingers entwined.

They both knew that was all they ever wanted.

Ten minutes later Gabriella and Sharpay went back onto the stage, Sharpay looked across at Gabriella and winked, and nobody was any the wiser.


End file.
